jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis II
If you have good ideas for tutorials and missions, plz propose them on the talk page. Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis II is a Zoo Tycoon styled simulation game that I wish would be created. As the name implies, this has to be a new version of Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis game from 2003. The main improvements should be: Better graphics, a good storyline, new locations, more attractions, more dinosaurs, realistic dinosaurs. This game should be the conclusion of the film canon. Plot Inspiration The InGen Employee Handbook (Lost World website) says that "InGen lost its foreign backers due to a series of (unspecified) incidents. Universal Studios, however, came to the struggling corporation's rescue, entering into a joint venture to create a brand-new attraction. Only a few short years later, the highly successful venture has resulted in" 'Jurassic Park: The Ride' in Universal Studios Hollywood. In the Islands of Adventure, in Orlando, multiple Jurassic Park attractions are built. The premise of this park is, that this is the Park that John Hammond has built when he was offered a second chance. The promotion video says that the dinosaurs in this park were transported from Isla Sorna. Sadly, Jurassic Park: Orlando or Hollywood aren’t mentioned in any film or game. Universal Studios has built almost five of such Jurassic Park theme parks around the world. It would nice if Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis II tells the story behind all these Jurassic Parks. The story of the game should the conclusion and "happy ending" of the film canon. Introduction The story begins in 2001, after the events of Jurassic Park III. Alan Grant and Eric Kirby give their testimony to the UN General Assembly. Grant warns that the Five Deaths are too small to sustain healthy dinosaur population. If humans don’t act, the dinosaurs will face extinction. This happends in the short novella Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey. John Hammond is also present, he says that this incident shows that people will do dangerous things just to see dinosaurs. Therefore, people should be given a legal way to see them. After many discussions the UN agrees to their demands. Alan Grant will lead the project to build a Ranger Station on Isla Sorna. InGen is allowed to build a new Jurassic Park, but it can only contain herbivores. Alan Grant has to capture the dinosaurs for the park. In the first missions you will build small parks in Hollywood and Orlando. The dinosaurs are all herbivores. In the beginning the budget is very small, so you can’t sequence DNA or clone dinosaurs. Dinosaurs have to be captured and shipped to the parks by Alan Grant. You will learn to build Viewing Vents and the River Adventure. You will also build a Jurassic Park in Japan, Singapore and Dubai. Here you will learn to build other attractions, how to keep parks clean, and what visitors want. From that point the budget is large enough to clone new dinosaurs. DNA can be obtained from fossils and amber. Jurassic Parks can be built all over the globe, even in cold places. You can chose to build it on islands, plateau’s, deserts, valley’s etc. In the final mission you have to build a “Lost World” in which dinosaurs can roam free. The challenge is to build a stable ecosystem. If there are to much predators, the herbivores will die out; and the carnivores will follow. When there are dinosaur parks and "lost worlds" all over the globe, a serene cinematic is seen. This is the happy ending of the film series. Dinosaurs Species This game should feature all dinosaurs that have appeared in the Jurassic Park Franchise. They are listed here: Park Pedia category: dinosaurs. These dinosaurs appeared in the film canon. They can be brought to your park from Isla Sorna, so they are relatively cheap. For all other dinosaurs, you have to search DNA in amber and bones first. After that, they have to be cloned. Therefore, they are more expensive. * Ankylosaurus * Baryonyx * Brachiosaurus * Ceratosaurus * Corythosaurus * Dilophosaurus * Edmontosaurus * Gallimimus * Herrerasaurus * Mamenchisaurus * Metriacanthosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Pteranodon * Proceratosaurus * Segisaurus * Stegosaurus * Suchomimus * Triceratops * Tyrannosaurus Rex, * Velociraptor * Spinosaurus Other Dinosaurs: *Allosaurus *Apatosaurus *Carnotaurus *Dimorphodon *Microceratus *Mosasaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Sinoceratops *Stygimoloch Egg The hatchery is a place where eggs are created. It takes a few months for an egg to hatch. Mating season The dinosaurs will try to mate in specific months of the year. In some species the males will fight each other violently and only the winner mates. The raptor males will start to make nests to attract a female. They have only one mate throughout the year. The parents will care for the infants. Infants The dinosaurs will start their lifes as infants. Infants are small and look different from the adults. * Young Triceratops will look like torosaurus,but will grow into triceratops. * Pachycephalosaurus will first look like Homalocephale. The infants will grow realistic. Poop The dinosaurs will leave huge piles of poop behind. You have to clean this up. Crew * John Hammond: makes all public announcements * Jane Powers: helps with managing all visitor related aspects of the park * Deborah Holland: security advisor * Sarah Harding: dinosaur advisor * Jess Harding: security advisor for Underwater section * Henry Wu: head of the InGen Laboratory * Alan Grant: excavates fossils and amber. Visitors Graphics The graphics of the visitors is increased. Facial expressions are visible. Clothing There are more kinds of clothes available in the game. Clothes can also be bought at stores. * Yellow raincoat: The raincoat that Ellie and Muldoon wear in the film. People wear this when it rains. * Bathing clothes: when a heath wave hits the park the visitors will wear JP styled bikini's or swim shorts. * Clever girl shirt * Various JP logo T shirts * "I Survived Hurricane Iniki" T-Shirts Map When you develop a map, visitors will be able to find attractions more effective. No more random movement around the park gate and complaining there're no dinosaurs. Buildings Pool In the pool visitors can swim and cool down. This building is very popular during heat waves. If visitors are to warm for a long period the park gets negative feedback. Decorations Tutorials Tutorial 1: Start small In real life, Jurassic Park: The Ride in Hollywood was the first Jurassic Park attraction. Therefore, the first mission is to build a Park in an open area next to . Most people don't trust InGen after what happened in San Diego. Therefore, only a few small herbivores are allowed in the park. These are the objectives: *Build a Visitor Center *Transport 25 Dryosaurs *Transport 25 Gallimimus *Transport 2 Pachycephalosaurs *Open the Park Tutorial 2: Better look The park is a huge success. The dinosaurs might be small, but dinosaurs nonetheless. People from all over the globe have visited the park. In this tutorial you will build facilities so the visitors can have a better look at the dinosaurs. * Build 4 Viewing Vents * Build 2 Viewing Platforms * Transport 4 Parasaurolophus * Build a Safari ride Tutorial 3: What Visitors Want You are guided through the tutorial by Jane Powers, who teaches you how to open your park and please your visitors with amenities such as restrooms, kiosks, and souvenir stands. * Build 3 restrooms * Build Kiosk * Build souvenir stand * Build 5 park benches * Build resting area * Build restaurant Tutorial 4: Safe & Secure Dispite your park becoming a sucsessful 3 star park, INGEN wants to attract more visitors. InGen is allowed to have bigger herbivores in the park, provided the park has an effective security system. These are the objectives: * Build a Ranger Station * Upgrade helicopter * Upgrade fence * Place security cameras * Build a Visitor Shelter Tutorial 5: Giants With the state of the art security, the larger dinosaurs can be transported from the island. You also have to build the River Ride that the real-life theme parks have. * Place 3 Stegosaurs * Place 4 Parasaurolophus * Place 2 Brachiosaurs * Place 6 Triceratops * Build River Ride Tutorial 6: What dinosaurs want the public is convinced that the park is safe. Now they are more concerned about the well-being of the dinosaurs. You will learn how to take proper care for the dinosaurs. * Herbivore Feeder can also give paleo plants instead of hay. * Paleo Plants in the dinosaur paddocks. * Check if dinosaurs have enough acces to water. * Research dinosaur diseases. * Learn how to vaccinate dinosaurs. * Clean-up dino dung. Tutorial 6: Islands of Adventure The park in Hollywood is a big succes. InGen wants to build more Jurassic Parks around the world. The next park will be build on an island near Orlando, Florida. It is your job the build a 5 star park from nothing. * Place Visitor Center * Open Park * Place 3 Ankylosaurs * Place 4 Edmontosaurs * Place 4 Corythosaurus * Place 2 Mamenchisaurs * Place 6 Triceratops * Build Balloon Tour * Build Viewing Dome * Get a 4 star security score * Get a 5 star park Tutorial 7: Carnivores Most dinosaur fans want to see carnivores; particularly the Tyrannosaurus. The government has agreed that a few carnivores can be brought to the park. * Upgrade fence to maximum level * Transport 3 Velociraptors * Transport 1 Dilophosaurus * Transport 1 Tyrannosaurus rex * Get a 5 star Security Score Tutorial 9: Emergency You are back in Jurassic Park: Hollywood. When a river ride you built accidently drifts into the Raptor loading docks just as they break out of the holding pens, it's up to you to set things right. Deborah Holland will help you with this. * Declare an Emergency * Sedate the carnivores * Rescue the the tourists * Transport the carnivores back into their paddocks. * Keep the Carnivores happy. * End Emergency Tutorial 9: Canopy flyers You are back in Jurassic Park: Orlando. The park is attacked by the Pteradons that escaped Isla Sorna (based on Jurassic Park Adventures: Flyers). You have to build an Aviary to contain them. The real-life Jurassic Park theme park in Orlando has an attraction called "Flyers". * Declare an Emergency * Sedate the Pteranodons * Rescue the the tourists * Build Aviary * Transport Pteranodons to the Aviary * End Emergency Tutorial 10: Marine Exhibit InGen has rebuild the original Jurassic Park at Isla Nublar. This park also had an underwater section. You have to build Underwater Domes and transport a Mosasaur to the lagoon. You also have to make sure the exhibit is safe. Jess Harding is your guide in this mission. * Hire 3 divers * Build a Submarine Station * Build 3 Underwater Domes in the lagoon * Transport the Mosasaur into the lagoon Tutorial 11: Cloning InGen has to clone new dinosaurs to keep the parks interesting. In this tutorial you learn how to find DNA and clone the animal. DNA can be found in Amber and fossils. Dr Grant is leading excavations around the world. The samples are analysed by Henry Wu at InGen's enormous laboratory in San Jose. If 60% of a species DNA is collected, eggs can be created. * Create 4 Psittacosaurus eggs * Place the eggs in the Brachiosaur Paddock at Jurassic Park Hollywood Missions If you have good ideas for tutorials and missions, plz propose them on the talk page. Category:Games Category:Remakes